Don't Fook With TEXAS
by XVanityX -your sweet sin
Summary: Yeah it's a typical New girl goes to Sout Park kinda story...hey least I'm being honest with you. Well read and review, maybe even send me some ideas on how you'd like this story to go. It's an OCx? Let me know who you'd want her to end up with ; I frankly don't care who she ends up with. Well I'm trying to make this a story you FF'ers give me ideas and if I like I'll put it. :D


_**THE FUCK, HELL NO! Oc x ?**_

The cool fall breeze mixed with the fresh green grass, felt very welcoming to me as I started my 1st day as a Senior, all different kinds of birds sang their songs while perched high above in the treetops. Pushing the doors open, I spotted my best buds surrounding a half filled rectangular table. I quickly ran to them and hugged my closest friend. This day was so great NOTHING or NO ONE could ruin it, sure the day went on pretty fun and let's face it I'm a SENIOR I do what I want. Sure enough little did I know my parent is at the office filling out papers and then that stupid intercom buzzed with life, eh my school is kinda poor but it's pretty decent, the annoyingly happy voice of a lady requested my presence.

"What did you do now chika?" a typical looking Hispanic boy met my gaze, my best bud Juan asked.

"Ugh hell if I know Juan, our piece of shit school LOVES to just see me I guess. I'll be back guys, later." I made my way to the office empty handed, they never said I was leaving so I left my crap in the classroom. I was lost in thought as the sight of my mom broke me of my thoughts. "Mom, the hell is going on?" I asked very confused to why she'd be here on my 1st day of school. My mother looked uneasy as she clearly didn't want to be here with me which I don't blame her, she had little to no authority to me she is a push over most of the time.

"Uhh…there is no better way to say this but we are leaving right now." I looked at my mom kinda confused. "Okaayy, well where we going? The Doc's or what? I'll go get my stuff from class and-" my mom cut me off with a nervous cough. "Dear we are leaving to Colorado, we are…moving there. I've filled out the papers already." she tried her hardest to put on a brave face but mine was of disbelief and utter shock.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY?" I practially yell at her, the shock now replaced with angry tears freshly running down my lightly tanned cheeks. "Well d-daddy…got a job calling and he uh he took it. I know dear your upset but I got laid off and some new girl at work has t-taken my job and now your dad he is uhh…he's already taken our stuff to South Park. Dear I know you'll love it there it's snowing this time of year, I-I know you've never really seen snow but I'm sure It's beautiful." she nervously laughed trying her very best to get me to see the silver lining in this hurricane of bullshit I'm hearing. "Why can't I stay with grandma or my Tia's or Tio's?" See this next part really shocked me.

"NOW NESSA, I CAN'T DO SHIT ABOUT ALL THIS! I KNOW YOUR PISSED OFF AT US BUT YOU ARE COMING ALONG WITH IT EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOUR DISREPECTFUL ASS WITH ME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" My eyes were wide with shock, all the while the lady witnessing this rolled her eyes. My mom quickly covered her mouth and ordered me to go get my stuff before we miss our flight. "This Ain't fair, pinche pendeha." I scoffed as I sulked back to A104, the happy faces of my classmates made me envious of their happy moments…sure this school isn't all rich or poor as dirt but I grew up here. The faces of my friends hurt me the most they were furious that they couldn't even give me a going away present. Juan gave me his Silver cross he had on, the rest of the gang gave me what was literally off their backs, a fresh tear threatened to slip out as I walked out of class. The sounds of what I could have mistaken for a herd of cows on the run made me turn.

"HEY! Don't lose your Texas accent, amigos for life!" the choir of boys yelled as they waved me off they themselves had tears in their eyes. "We're just a phone call away Nessa!" Juan and Christian called out as they were being directed back to class by a rent-a-cop.

The next thing I knew I was being searched at the airport, then looking out the window I saw a billboard "DON"T MESS WITH TEXAS." The take off was smooth, I sat back in my coach seat finally letting out my tears of goodbyes and why me. "Bye Texas…hello fucking South Park." I hissed to no one in particular.

"Did you say South Park?" a blonde haired boy who was sitting next to me asked shyly almost contemplating if now was the best time to disturb me. I soaked up his features like a sponge, his blue eyes made me feel better and the way he nervously played with this fingers told me he wasn't used to conflict as was pretty much a wuss. Now how do I play this, I could A.) be a bitch and let out all my anger at him or I can B.) be a nice person and make conversation.

"Yeah I said South Park, piece of shit place my dad just had to move to." He looked horrified to have asked me anything as I ranted on spewing swear word like it was my duty to do so. I looked down then to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…I'm just very upset about all this. I don't even know your name." It was weird because his face softened and he did the least likely thing I thought he'd do…the little fucker hugged me, yeah sure it felt nice but now I was a light shade of pink and was very confused. "Ummm…why would you hug..me after I was just a bitch to you?" I asked very confused as he went back to his nervousness.

"W-well you seem like you just need a friend and I-it must be hard to leave on such short notice." he looked back at me with those hypnotizing blue eyes that just made me feel good. "I'm Leopold "Butters" Scotch. My friends just call me Butters though…you can too if you want." I smiled sweetly at this wuss of a teenager and accepted his friendship and hugged his arm affectionately making him blush, his arm was touching my natural Double D's. I noticed his bright crimson face I laughed and let him go. "I'd like to, thanks Butters. I'm Nessa by the way." I kissed his cheek, after he got over his shock I realized it was probably the 1st time ever that this kid has ever got this much attention by a girl. It quickly grew into an awkward silence.

"So I'm guessing you live in South Park?" I asked very calmly out of my bitchy mood thanks to my new friend. "Y-yeah I live in South Park, where are you from? I just notice your not really dressed for South Park weather." I looked down at my attire and sadly nodded, yeah there is only so much shorts, a Gorillaz shirt, and a Vans jacket can do for a girl. "Heh yeah I'm from South Texas, it's very hot down there and sure this is the perfect attire down there…I bet it's fucking freezing isn't it?" I asked Butters very kindly, he simply nodded and offered me his jacket. "Won't you be cold too?" I questioned him almost concerned.

He gave me the cutest smile ever as he responded "I'm used to the cold weather, I can imaging you won't be." "You're a sweet heart you know that right?" he blushed at my comment, the plane stopped a few times but soon took landing. I was awoken with a soft nudge as my eyes met those of my mother, she looked at me questioningly and I saw why, Butters and I were asleep on one another's shoulder. "He's a new friend." My mother smiled and departed the plane, I shook my new friend softly as he woke up and we got off the plain together.

"Glad you made a friend here Mama's" My mom cooed as she drove up into our drive way. I rolled my eyes as I smiled, I'd never admit it but I really liked that nickname she gave me it always reminded me of better days. "Oh Jesus Christ MOM! It's so damn cold!" the cold air hit my legs first as it easily went through my thin clothes. I am so not used to this kinda weather I now missed our warm Texas heat. I clutched myself as I barreled into through open front door. A good three hours and we were properly packed into the house. I was up in my room when I heard a knock at my door. "Enter if you dare." I plainly called out as I was dancing to Dare by the Gorillaz. I was shaking my hips when my door creaked open, I kept on dancing as I saw it was Butters. He was blushing as I simply giggled at him. "Hey Leo what goes on my friend?"

Butters' POV:

"Hey Nessa I wanted to come introduce you to South Park." I could still feel my face flushed as she wrapped her tanned arms around me, her hair was a warm chocolate color and she smelt like cinnamon. "Can I call you Leo? I think it's way cuter." Nessa smiled up at me still embracing me. I squeaked out "S-sure." those sea green eyes held a very warm stare yet I felt I also looked like they could be vicious if angered. "So…Nessa how do you like it here?" I tried to make conversation but gosh I sure don't know how to do this with girls…I'm glad I met her first I know the guys will be all over her tomorrow when school starts. I nervously played with my fingers like I always did when I was ten years old, she answered me so plainly I feared I was boring her, I was so lost in thought I almost didn't hear her question. I sprang up giving her my full attention, "What was that? I'm so sorry I didn't hear you…" I was scared and didn't know why…this was a bad idea to come here. She giggled as she repeated her question telling me not to worry so much and that I was such an innocent kid, sure I'm naïve but I'm seventeen for crying out loud.

"Can I give you a make over? Uhhh nothing girly or anything I just want to see what I can do to umm…give you a new look." She smiled so sweetly at me I couldn't resist.

Nessa's POV:

After a good hour or two I cut up Leo's pants and resowed them making them look very cool yet not trashy, I handed him plaided teal and black shirt. I stepped back and roughed up his hair and styled it a bit with some gel I had.

"How do you like it?" I smiled to him as he himself beamed at his own reflection. "Wow! I look like a different person!" he jumped up and hugged me. "Thanks so much Nessa you are the BEST!" Leo's smile seemed to be plastered on his face as he explained to me how school was and how the teachers were, I also told him about Texas and how I would occasionally smoke out with my friends and how were in a gang for a while but were lucky ho have gotten out.

"Do you mean THE Crips…wow that's hardcore dood." Butters laughed as he noticed my jaw was wide open. "Yeah and it I think you'll like Kyle and Stan they are pretty cool people." he went on to tell me about how he doesn't really hang around much people and who I should hang out with so I can be "popular" ah fuck that shit I don't give two shits about being head bitch of some hic school. Time zipped by as Butters had to go home and I got into my short shorts and Gorillaz tank top, I plopped down onto the bed and got ready for tomorrow and from my new bud's account I was in for some "real hell" as he put it. Well time for bed and to get ready for school tomorrow. Stretching I yawned loudly and snuggled up against my old worn out Pikachu.

_**Leave me your thoughts and comments on this, yeah I allow flames and constructive criticism. I'll try to up date next Wednesday 11**__**th**__** 2012. (If I don't I'm so sorry, I'll try to make it up to you guys somehow.) Well that's it for this 1**__**st**__** chapter, Till Next Time Read and Review.**_

_**~W/Love XVanityX**_


End file.
